In a virtual machine environment, a computing device executes an isolated operating system (“OS”), known as a guest OS, within the normal operating system of the device, known as the host OS. For example, suppose a user typically runs a primary OS, but desires to execute applications that can only be executed within another OS. By creating a virtual machine and configuring the virtual machine to run the other OS, the user can conveniently execute the desired applications in a separate, secure environment within the primary OS. This eliminates the need to separately boot the computing device to multiple operating systems because a hypervisor, an application running within the host OS, dynamically allocates hardware resources to the secondary OS.